Pokemon Doomsday Diamond
I was always fascinated about the Pokemon series, I've played Red, Fire Red, Crystal, Gold, Emerald and Yellow. My parents soon then found out my grades were dropping as time went by so they banned me from Pokemon. I've finally received an A and now I'm no longer banned from Pokemon and now seeing that I've missed out 2 generations I wanted to play Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. But seeing as Diamond looked the best for me, I decided to goto a nearby game store and purchase it. I greeted the shop owner and asked for a copy of Pokemon Diamond, he then asked whether I wanted Doomsday Diamond or Diamond... well, I could always buy Diamond another day but Doomsday Diamond could be a deluxe or one time only so I decided to ask for Doomsday Diamond. He then handed it to me and asked me to leave immedietly. Rather than seeing it inside some sort of case, I received a package. I then went home and opened the package. Before I opened it, I wanted to enter the Internet and research about the 4th Generation. Diamond had Dialga, Pearl had Palkia and Platinum and Giratina. Then I raced out of my room and opened up the package, it looked just like the original Diamond one so I thought I got ripped off. Once I opened up the case, I saw the booklet and at the cover showed a shiny Charizard, Blastoise and a Venusaur. That didn't bother me though, so I inserted the chip into my DS and decided to play it. Everything went fine, the intro except when it said 'PUSH START", it said 'LEAVE NOW' and showed a purple background and Girantina. Once I pressed start, it shouted out Dialga's cry and it was very high pitched and damaged my ears a bit. Then, there were multiple options rather than the normal options. The options showed 'Destroy Game' and 'Continue'. So, I pressed Continue as I could press 'Destroy Game' later if It actually meant to destroy the game. I appeared inside the middle of the ocean and didn't show where I was, the previous player seemed to have chose the woman gender. The first thing I checked was the player card. The player's name was Rose, had all badges and looked very blue. The play time was 13 hours and 37 minutes. Next thing I checked was her bag, I wanted to keep the pokemon for last because of other creepy pokemon games like these had mysterious pokemon. The bag had 4 Ultra Balls, 1 Master Ball, 8 Escape ropes and 50 Repels. I then soon checked the Pokemon. All pokemon were level 100, she had a Shiny Charizard, Shiny Blastoise, Shiny Venusaur, Shiny Dialga, Shiny Palkia and a shiny Giratina. Once again something suspicious, all pokemon learned Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind twice and Mega Wind. All pokemon stats were 200 and every cry of each pokemon was Eevee. Well, nothing else was to explore rather than the terrain that the player was in. I then swam across to the right for quite a while then a wild Pokemon appeared. Regirock appeared, and the first thing that shot to my mind was to use a Master Ball. Once I caught it, a text appeared, "Trainer Rose wants to battle" and immedietly my game shut off. I turned it back on, continued, checked everything and it was all the same. So instead and swam north and appeared a Magikarp. I once caught it again with a master ball and the same thing repeated. I continued the process for left then down then I opened my game up once again. Now the options were changed, there now is 'DESTROY GAME' and 'DOOMSDAY DIAMOND'. Doomsday Diamond was what I pressed, then I got sent back to the Title Screen. I pressed Destroy Game and a loud screech was shot out of the DS. I immedietly muted my sound but the screech still managed to get out of the speakers. I then got sent to the middle of the ocean which was where I was before. Except, once I moved north once, I was able to see shore. I then sailed to land and encountered a trainer. I wasn't able to sight him in any way but he was called 'GoodBye' He had 1 Pokemon, it was a Cranidos but it was suprisingly named 'YouCantLeave' at level 10 and therefore I was forced to battle. The Shiny Charizard was then the first to come out so I used Dark Pulse to start the battle off and dealt an amazing amount of damage as YouCantLeave's HP was already at the red zone. YouCantLeave then used a move called Pain Split which suprisingly killed my Shiny Charizard. So, I was then forced to pull out another Pokemon which then I saw, every other pokemon was dead except for the Shiny Blastoise. But the second he came out of his pokeball, a loud screech came out of the device and the game shut up. Though that pushed my curiousity further. Once again, I turned the device on and out came all my Pokemon and the female and male player with our heads chopped off. The game soon faded into black and then the menu came up except it said 'PRESS START' like usual with Dialga and all that. I thought my had returned to normal but I was wrong, then a option appeared 'YOU WIN'. Then the game froze at that point and once I pressed every single button, I waited patiently and still nothing seemed to come out of it. Then the game was just a worthless trash, I tried turning it on and off and the same result would occur. I returned to the shop where I bought it and demandingly ask for a refund but the shopkeeper refused to pay my money back. I then decided to throw the game on the street, soon after when I checked it after dinner, the game was gone. Circle of life or smallest bits of trash in the world. Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting